


I've Had Worse

by Kpop_Shappire



Category: Z-O-M-B-I-E-S (Disney Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hurt Wyatt Lykensen, Hurt/Comfort, Mentioned Acey's, Mentioned Zed Necrodopolis, Past Abuse, Protective Willa Lykensen, Soft Wyatt Lykensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:41:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29885424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kpop_Shappire/pseuds/Kpop_Shappire
Summary: When Addison finds Willa with Wyatt's necklace in hand, Willa knows something is wrong, and she can't let her brother be hurt again. Not like last time.
Relationships: Willa Lykensen & Wyatt Lykensen
Kudos: 7





	I've Had Worse

**Author's Note:**

> Did I only just get into Zombies last week? Yes. Have I watched Zombies 2 about ten times this week purely so I can get a feel for the characters to write a fanfiction? Yes. Am I thinking fo turning this into a series? Yes.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Willa! Wynter!” Addison called from the entrance to the library, her tone one of distress. Both of them immediately lifted their heads to watch her as she rushed through to reach them. Willa zoned in on the necklace in Addison’s hand, it was Wyatts. When she got to them she panted, “I should’ve known something was wrong when the Acey’s didn’t show up-”

“Why do you have Wyatt’s necklace?” Willa demanded, her eyes fixated on the stone.

Addison held it out to her, and Willa grabbed it, looking at it as if it was the most precious thing in the world, and Addison reckoned it might have been. “Zed found it-”

Willa cut her off once more, moving her eyes off of the necklace to glare at the cheerleader, “where did he find it?”

Addison knew the glare wasn’t meant for her but it didn’t make it any less scary. She swallowed, “I think he said somewhere in Seabrook, but I don’t-”

“I knew I shouldn’t’ve let him go alone,” Willa muttered to herself, before getting up and commanding, “let’s go.” As she left, Wynter and other wolves followed her; Addison had to jog to catch up with her strides. 

While they were travelling through the halls, Addison turned to the wolf, and questioned, “don’t you think this is a bit overkill?”

This time, she was sure the scowl was aimed at her, as Willa responded, “Wyatt-when we were pups, something happened to him. I can’t let anything like that happen again.”

“What happened to him?” Addison hesitantly inquired.

Wynter answered her, “that’s Wyatt’s secret to tell, not ours.” 

Soon enough they were outside, and Addison looked on, amazed by how easily Willa picked up her brother’s scent. Willa’s eyes narrowed, and the wolf sprinted off into Seabrook, the rest of the pack not far behind. It took a moment for Addison to remember to follow, but by the time they reached the alleyway where Willa had stopped, she wished she hadn’t.

She heard him before she saw him - the whimpers of pain and shaky breaths, a telltale sign that whatever had happened was not nice. When she caught a glimpse of him, her hand came to cover her mouth in shock. Wyatt was crouched on the ground, with his back against the wall. His eyes held a fear she never thought someone could feel, and scattered across his arms, over the wolf markings, were burn marks. His hand rested at the base of his neck, and Addison knew he was trying to find his necklace. Whoever had done this to him had meant to hurt him, badly. 

Despite how disgusting the wounds looked, she found she couldn’t take her eyes off of him. There was part of her that thought it should be impossible for him to appear so terrified, after all, she had only known him to be a fierce and loyal wolf, ready to fight for his pack. Another part of her knew that she hadn’t really known him, only the parts that he had shown. 

Addison stared on as Willa’s expression softened, and she carefully approached Wyatt. When the alpha was close enough, she knelt down and slipped the necklace around his neck. Almost immediately, the burns faded slightly, and Wyatt came back to his surroundings. He was enveloped into a warm hug by his sister. It was clear to Addison he was still shaken up, however, he accepted the hug.

“Who did this to you?” Willa whispered, carding a hand through his hair. Wyatt shook his head in response, and Willa tried again, “Wyatt, I need to know, I can’t just let them roam scot-free.”

“I-I don’t want to say,” Wyatt sounded out as if he was unsure he was making sense. 

Willa sighed, “fine, but I fully expect to know by tomorrow.”

Addison was sure she saw Wyatt chuckle at that, and it was nice to know that he was still there. She then saw a piece of fabric on the ground, not that far from Wyatt and Willa. She knew exactly who did this just from the colours and the uncalled for disappearance. 

She grabbed her phone out of her bag and sent a text to Bucky, asking what he had done. At his reply that denied knowing anything that had happened, she called him.

“ _ What are you accusing me of now? _ ” he snarkily questioned.

Addison let out a breath, moving away from the alley. “I am currently trying to find out why a scrap of a cheerleaders outfit is a metre away from a terrified Wyatt, who has burn marks all over him. I may also add that the Acey’s didn’t show up to practice.”

There was silence for a moment. “ _ For once, I have nothing to do with this. But, it could’ve been anyone. _ ”

“Fine, if that’s how you’re going to be, you go and check with them, while I help my friend,” she told him, before hanging up. Sometimes that boy was just so annoying, always quick to deny the truth.

She turned back to the alley, Willa and Wyatt now stood, the younger of the two casting his eyes to the ground. Willa led them out, and let Addison know they were headed back to the den. 

Her phone began to ring and lo and behold, it was Bucky. She answered.

“ _ Okay, it was them, but I am completely innocent. _ ” Addison rolled her eyes, of course, he was would tag that on at the end.

“I hope they know how much pain they’ve caused,” she commented.

“ _ How much pain did they cause? _ ” Bucky tentatively asked.

Addison exhaled, “Buck, he had burn marks all over his arms, and he looked so scared. Apparently, something happened to him when they were younger, I don’t know what, but I’m guessing your stupid friends brought up some trauma. I’m fine with whatever they do to me, but this was completely unnecessary.”

“ _ You’re right, _ ” her cousin said, and Addison thought he actually sounded remorseful. “ _ What do you think’s gonna happen to them? _ ”

“I don’t know, but Willa looked ready to kill and given their track record, I don’t think there’s much hope they’ll get out unscathed. They messed up, big time.”

Willa was more than content to just stay with Wyatt for the rest of the day. They were in their room, sat on Wyatt’s bed, Willa sat against the headboard, with Wyatt resting his head in her lap. She kept a steady pace as she ran a hand through his soft hair. Wyatt was acting as if he was asleep, but she knew he was just resting. 

When she heard Wynter’s footsteps approaching, she looked towards the door. A few moments later, and Wynter entered. She stayed by the door, but told them in a quiet voice, “Addison is outside.”

Willa was about to say that Addison should leave, when Wyatt responded, “let her in.” Willa looked down at him with a questioning look. Wyatt opened an eye, and in response to her look told Willa, “she helped you find me.”

Willa sighed, “she’s going to ask questions.”

Wyatt felt a whole lot more conscious at that remark and lifted his head. “Did you tell her-”

“I didn’t tell her the specifics, she only knows that something happened to you,” Willa let him know, pushing his head back down, as he nodded. Willa glanced over to Wynter and gave her a swift nod to let her know Addison was welcome.

Addison entered their room not long after, a sad demeanour following her. “Are you okay?”

“I’ve had worse,” Wyatt mumbled.

Addison stopped, and let it process for a bit. Wyatt had had worse than that. “What do you mean?” she questioned, urgently.

Willa looked at her brother, and when he nodded against her leg, she breathed out, “fine. I’ll tell her.” Willa looked at Addison, and began, “when Wyatt was a pup, he was a lot weaker than the rest. It wasn’t his fault, but it’s the truth. His dad didn’t really like that, and when Wyatt was twelve, his parents were supposed to take him to look for the great alpha for a week-”

“Wait,” Addison interrupted, “his parents? I thought you were siblings?”

“We are, just not through blood,” Willa explained, “my parents practically adopted him, but more about that later. They were supposed to be gone for a week, but they didn’t show up for two. A search party was sent out for them, and we found Wyatt’s parents. Dead. Wyatt was nowhere to be found and we assumed he was dead too.”

“But he wasn’t,” Addison added.

Willa nodded, “a month or two passed with no sign of him, but then, one day, he arrived at the front of the den.” Wyatt snuggled closer to Willa in an attempted to calm her down. Her voice shook as she continued, “you saw what he looked like earlier, imagine that, but ten times as worse and with a child no less.” Willa steadied herself again, “it took him a year to recover, even with his moonstone. With his own parents dead, mine took him in, and he became a brother to me.”

Addison looked at Wyatt with sorrow in her eyes, “what happened while he was away?”

Willa’s eyes hardened, “hunters, scientists, horrible people.”

“How did he escape?”

“A human helped me,” Wyatt uttered, his eyes closed, “she left the cage door open, and I managed to find my moonstone and harness my powers. She was the only one to get out alive.”

The weight of that statement bared down on Addison’s shoulders. Wyatt had to kill to get out alive, no wonder he was so scared earlier. She looked at Willa and mouthed, “I know who did this.”

Willa raised an eyebrow, and lent down to Wyatt, and whispered, “I’ll be back, I need to talk to Addison a second.” They walked into the little hallway that led to the two’s room, and Willa rounded on Addison, “who did this?”

“The Acey’s,” Addison replied, compelled to by the tone of Willa’s voice.

“I’m going to kill them!” she roared, her wolf shining through.

“I think Wyatt needs you more right now,” Addison reminded, trying not to get her cousin’s friends killed.

“Fine,” Willa agreed, “but the moment I know he’s okay, then I will rain hell on them.”

“I expect nothing more,” Addison smiled.

If the Acey’s had to sit out on cheer practice for the next few weeks due to unforeseen injuries, nobody said anything. 


End file.
